A moment of peace
by oOKayleeOo
Summary: an idea i had while watching the movie. thought i'd write it down, then thought what the hell might as well post it. one-shot at the moment. not my best. may continue it if i get bored enough. comments would be nice.


Disclaimer: anyone who isnt brain-dead should know that i dont own the characters, if i did there would be a forth good quality movie out by now.

_Bridget had made a mistake when she told Ghost that the wolf wanted to mate with her. She had misunderstood it. She had recognised the primal urge of the best that drove it to follow her miles out of the city and into the small town with the rehab centre and strange little girl. But that urge was not lust…_

Bridget crouched on all fours in the gloom of the basement. Knowing that it was better now she stay downstaris in the dark. best not try and escape. all she'd do now is turn and go on a wonderful little killing spree. Although if she managed to kill that blond little sociopath along the way, Bridget was sure it would be counted as doing the world a favour. So instead of climbing up the old, rotting ladder; she focused on the strips of light that floated through the tiny windows that lay adjacent with the roof. Trying to concentrate on those dancing lines of heaven as her body twitched uncontrollably with the changes inside her.

_Well,_ said the pale form of Ginger, she seemed to shine in the gloom. _You've really fucked up now, haven't you? Should have listened to me B, you can't fight it. You lost. Done for. Growing a fucking tail._

"Fuck off." Bridget growled through her deformed mouth, the words coming out far more bark-like than she'd intended. There was fur everywhere. Her body screamed. And she had to resist the urge to scream with it. Her back was beginning to arch now. Spasms of pain running up and down her spine.

Bridget knew she had to end it. She didn't want to become her sister. She didn't want to become the like the other dead thing impaled a few feet from her.

_Now you are me. _Ginger smiled that superior smile of hers, it made Bridget want to bash her face in. but then, maybe it was the wolf that wanted to do that. Maybe it was always the wolf. Maybe it was the wolf that made her fight so hard to stay human in the first place? Bridget glanced over to the furry form lying among the sharps. A spark of destructive intelligence flared in the already dying human mind.

_Oh, please. _Ginger scoffed, as Bridget began dragging her fitting form towards the dead body. _You couldn't do it when you had fingers. You think you got the guts now?_

Bridget's face was inches away from the dead wolf. She could smell its warm, wet blood that stained the broken bottles and knives beneath it. The sight and smell excited her as well as made her want to vomit. An almost uncontrollable urge to taste the monster came over the young woman and she moved closer, trembling, lips parting ready to rip….

_What, now your into it? _Ginger seemed amused, _wait until its dead then want to jump it? Seriously B, how deep does your psychosis run?_ It was enough to distract the brunette from the digest as she grabbed a shard of broken glass and dragged herself away from the wolf, but not fast enough so that she didn't spot the scar on its upturned paw.

In her shock, Bridget dropped the glass as she tried to absorb this information. She remembered that marking like it was her own. It was hers. She wore her own on the opposite hand. She remembered cutting those precision lines herself. She remembered…..

"But you were dead." Bridget had difficulty speaking now, either her tongue was too big, or her jaw too long. But the words just weren't coming out now.

_Not as dead as you wanted._ Ginger answered slowly fading into nothing. Bridget couldn't tell if she were sad, or angry. But in that moment Bridget just didn't care. She stared at the body for a while longer. The fits were becoming worse and more painful. she knew she should end it. Knew that she had to raise that knife to her throat and cut herself a new mouth.

But she didn't.

With the last of her failing strength, Bridget dragged the dead wolf from its death bed, lying it down on the floor beside her. Making it look as if it were sleeping, despite the blood and smashed skull. And she lay down beside it. Closing her eyes. She wanted to stay like this forever. With her sister. Together.

Bridget closed her eyes as the pain became untorlable. Thoughts of suicide rose again, but even though she wanted too, the pain was too unbearable to move. Curled up in the fatal position, beside the massive form of her sister, Bridget kept herself in darkness. Knowing that when she opened her eyes next. She wouldn't be her anymore. With a trembling hand, she reached out and grasped the wolf's paw.

_Together forever. _She didn't know if it was her or figment of Ginger that said it. She didn't much care anymore.

The scream was loud enough to make the house shake, and Ghost from her spy-hole had to pull back from the sheer terror of the sound. But she couldn't look away as she saw, in the dim light, her new sister and companion twist in agony as skin tore, bones broke and muscles twisted until there was nothing left but a monster.


End file.
